


Folds of Lavender and Honeysuckle

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Kinktober 2020, Kitten Kuroo Tetsurou, Kitty play, M/M, Multi, Smut, Therianthropic, Threesome, Werewolf Bokuto Koutarou, some pup play too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Tsukishima doesn’t know justwhathe’s getting into when he agrees to sit for Akaashi.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Folds of Lavender and Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 18: Threesome

“Please,” Akaashi had even gone so far as to get on his knees, hands clasped before him, head down. He really, _really_ needed Tsukishima to do this. No one else would. No one else _could._ He understood Tsukishima’s hesitation. After all he had just dropped the bomb that he was housing beasts, and then proceeded to ask Tsukishima to babysit them while he tended to a business trip he simply could not miss. Beasts weren’t actually monsters. They weren’t much different than humans, actually, but the world didn’t see at that way. Their animalistic tendencies disgusted the world, scared them, or perhaps a mix of both. Akaashi had always been curious about the creatures however, and after rescuing Bokuto and kuroo from a band of hunters, he had sheltered them in secret and fell in love with them. He couldn’t leave them alone though. 

“Akaashi I,” Tsukishima searched for yet another polite way to say no. Akaashi was basically breaking the law, though his high status in the literature industry and his practical, public shy nature shielded him from any suspicions. If Tsukishima were to go along with this, he would risk spending the rest of his life in jail. No matter how he or Akaashi felt about beasts, the fact remained that they were very illegal. It’d be like agreeing to pet sit a grisly bear. 

“Tsukishima, they can’t take care of themselves,” Akaashi pleaded, “But I could lose my job if I miss another trip. then **I** wouldn’t even be able to take care of them.”

“Akaashi,” Tsukishima rested a hand on Akaashi’s head, trying to soothe his friend. 

“They mean the world to me,” Akaashi tilted his head up to gaze at him, his viridian eyes wide, desperate. “My heart would break if anything happened to them. I..I wouldn’t know what to do,” he was coming apart just thinking about it. Tsukishima glanced to one side, avoiding Akaashi’s indigent eyes. It was beyond bazaar to see calm, collected Akaashi stressing out and breaking the law.

Akaashi took Tsukishima’s hands in his own, “Please, Tsukishima. I need you to do this. I wouldn’t ask if it was anything less than imperative.” 

Tsukishima circled the concept over in his mind. Could he really say no to his best friend in such a dire situation? Even if he could, would he and Akaashi remain friends afterword? “... ...fine.”

“Thank you,” all at once, Akaashi’s features softened with relief, a smile bringing light to his face. The weight in the air lifted as Akaashi sprung to his feet, grabbing Tsukishima and dragging him into the tightest of embraces, face buried in his shoulder. He whispered several more “thank you”s, and Tsukishima felt his shirt dampen. 

“Good god, you really do love these things huh?” Tsukishima rubbed shapes up and down Akaashi’s back, looping an arm around his waist and rocking him to calm.

“Okay so,” Akaashi pulled away with a sniffle, wiping a few stray tears. “They might be wary of you at first so just try to make yourself as welcoming as possible. You’ll have to cook for them. Kuroo likes to watch to see if he can learn, so don’t be alarmed if you turn to rinse out a cup and see him leaning against the refrigerator staring at you. Bokuto eats a hell of a lot, but he’ll get all pouty if you comment on it so try to avoid that. kuroo loves to nap and is easily startled by loud noises. Also, he’s subject to nightmares but some tea or warmed up milk and a heating blanket can often calm him down. Do **not** raise your voice at Bokuto. He will cry. If he’s doing something mischievous, then just pull his ear or threaten not to feed him. He’s very touch starved so he’ll accept any and all forms of physical contact. kuroo is sly, so you absolutely can **not** fall for his tricks and kitten eyes.”

“What are they again?” Tsukishima asked, nose buried in his phone as he recorded notes of Akaashi’s instructions. 

“Bokuto’s a wolf,” Akaashi hummed, “He’s very strong and very fast, with a very good nose. He has hunting instincts so try not to run from him. Also, never mention his pack. Kuroo is a cat. He’s tricksy. He can warp small distances and make things appear as they are not. Illusions, pretty much.”

“Fun, anything else?” 

“Yes,” Akaashi nodded, “They can be ummm... playful.” 

“Playful?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. 

“Playful,” Akaashi settled for that. 

“All right then,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Akaashi pulled him in for another hug. 

Tsukishima drew in a deep breath, before turning the key Akaashi gifted him into the knob and pushing the front door open. He stepped into the warm foyer of Akaashi’s mansion, closing the door and leaving the cool autumn air behind him.  


“Hi uhh, this is Kei Tsukishima?” he pitched his voice, “I was sent by Akaashi to look after you two.” Upon receiving no reply, he traipsed into the living room. He dropped his suitcase and glanced around, spotting what he thought to be the beasts-Akaashi’s babies- on the couch. A light gasp left his lips, muted honey eyes widening behind the lenses of his glasses. He had, in no volume, expected them to look like that. He had expected some anthropomorphic creatures with limited intelligence and in need of an extensive hygiene guide. Not, not this. The wolf, Bokuto, was sprawled on his back. The velvet cushions were much too small for the bulging, thick ripples of muscle that armored his curving body. He was big, so big, enormous. Was it possible for a human to be so big? Yes, he was a human, or, he sure looked like one. He had a sinfully attractive face, with marbled hair that flared up in gravity defying spikes. His ears were that of a wolf, gray and white, fluffy and scrappy. He had a wolf’s tail, absurdly bushy, gently swaying from his pelvis. Kuroo, the cat, and also too big for the couch, was splayed on top of him. He wasn’t as big as Bokuto but certainly wasn’t lacking in sleek muscle. His body was a bit more agile, the curves of his shape more pronounced. His chiseled face was snug against Bokuto’s, curtained by the splash of wild sable hair haloing his head. Tsukishima could just barely see his cat’s ears, the insides a squishy pink. His tail, long, a touch bristled, with a white tip, dangled off the edge of the couch. They were sleeping, chests heaving, a low purr rumbling from kuroo. Or at least, they had been, but in a moment’s passing in Tsukishima’s presence, Bokuto’s nose twitched and his liquid gold eyes fluttered open, gaze locking on Tsukishima. Tsukishima stiffened, those wide eyes pinning him in place. Kuroo sensed his friends distress in an instant. With a yawn and a languid stretch, he roused, his umber eyes falling on Tsukishima. Now they were both staring at him. A tense silence passed between the trio, before kuroo was getting to his feat and sashaying in Tsukishima’s direction. Tsukishima’s breath hitched, because Bokuto was also coming toward him and that made two huge, unreasonably attractive men approaching him. 

“So you’re the person Akaashi sent to look after us,” Kuroo examined him from an angle, voice spilling out in a honeyed bass rumble. 

“Kinda scrawny, ain’t he?” Bokuto wrapped his fingers around Tsukishima’s arm, shook it once, then let it drop back to his side. Tsukishima wasn’t sure what to do or say. For some reason he had gotten the impression that these two didn’t talk. 

“What’s your name, huh Skinny?” Kuroo questioned,curling his fingers under his chin, a conspiratorial little smirk blossoming to his plump lips. 

“Uuuhh, Tsukishima,” Tsukishima stammered. 

“Way too long. I’ma call you Tsukki, Kay?” Bokuto’s hand came down on his shoulder. 

“No,” Tsukishima deadpanned, “I’d rather you didn’t.” Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a look. 

“So Tsukki,” Bokuto smiled at Tsukishima, “you need help getting unpacked?” Tsukishima huffed a sigh. Did the dog really just ignore him. 

“Not much of a talker, are ya Skinny?” Kuroo slunk an arm around Tsukishima’s waist, “There are plenty of guests quarters but I forget where Akaashi said they were, so you can stay with us in Akaashi’s room.” And he leaned, sliding his tongue along the tip of Tsukishima’s ear. Bokuto was beaming, ears perked up and alert with his fluffy tail wagging, on his knees as he nuzzled into Tsukishima’s thigh. Tsukishima shuddered, Akaashi’s words rerunning in his mind. _Playful._ Tsukishima pursed his lips and scowled. _Right._

“Why the hell do you stay in Akaashi’s room?” he asked. 

“Cause we like to cuddle,” Bokuto said with a shrug. 

“Well I’ll pass thank you,” Tsukishima said. 

“Not a chance Skinny,” kuroo left him to retrieve his suitcase while Bokuto scooped him up into his arms. Tsukishima squeaked, head spinning as Bokuto settled him against his chest and carried him toward Akaashi’s room, kuroo humming a singsong tune just a step behind. It should not be allowed. Being carried by such a man should. Not. Be. Al. Lowed. 

Akaashi would be gone for two weeks, and maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Tsukishima would admit to only himself that going to bed with the boys had found a special place in his heart. They’d simply suffocate him between their massive bodies, Kuroo purring into his chest while Bokuto played in his hair. The next morning, Bokuto would wake him up with a happy little “hey hey hey,” and while he could do without the puppy kisses all over his face and kuroo’s tail swishing over his thighs, he could deal with it. Cooking for them wasn’t so bad either. He didn’t hate that kuroo was watching, though he wished the cat wouldn’t prowl around the kitchen and pounce on him. He didn’t mind keeping Bokuto entertained either, though he would appreciate it if the pup didn’t curl up in his lap and snore himself to sleep. Or maybe he didn’t mind those things. Maybe he understood, just a little mind you, why Akaashi wanted to keep them safe. Their _playfulness_ had increased every day, until.,..

“Kuroo, quit it,” Tsukishima said,voice tight and strained. Kuroo had interrupted him as he was getting dressed for work that morning, that soft, delicate tail slipping between Tsukishima’s thighs as Kuroo backed him against the bedroom wall. 

“Please don’t leave us alone today Tweet?” Bokuto joined Kuroo’s side, a set of begging puppy dog eyes settling onto him. Tweet was his new nickname for Tsukishima, and it appeared he enjoyed it a lot.

“I’ll only be gone a couple hours y’know?” Tsukishima sighed, further mussing Kuroo’s swathes of raven hair, reaching to tousle bokuto’s hair as well. He learned by now that the only real way to tame those two was with affection. He wouldn’t have to leave for another forty five minutes anyways. That was plenty of time to console the babies he was looking after. 

“That’s such a long time though,” Bokuto whined, nuzzling into Tsukishima’s palm. God they were so needy. 

“You’ll have to wait. I’m sorry,” Tsukishima said, matter-a-fact. 

“Spend a little time with us before you head off, won’t ya Skinny?” Kuroo cooed, hands dragging up the cool, slender expanse of Tsukishima’s stomach and chest. Tsukishima gasped, those rough, warm hands sending a shiver down his spine. Bokuto had advanced close too, working Tsukishima’s pants down his legs, kissing down his thighs as he went. For the love of god they moved fast. 

“Um well.. I..” Tsukishima stuttered, a rising flush creeping down his pale body. He was fragile, vulnerable in their care. The boys wouldn’t hurt him. He could say no, but did he want to? He had been attracted to the boys since day one. The likelihood he’d get this opportunity again was near nonexistent. Should he really pass it up? Kuroo, as if reading his thoughts, moved his tongue over those beautiful lips and pushed forward, melting into a kiss with Tsukishima. Tsukishima gasped, the sound muffled in kuroo’s troublesome mouth. Bokuto was still knelt between them too, pressed firm against Tsukishima’s legs to accommodate Kuroo’s activities, ears twitching against Tsukishima’s crotch as he sucked a bruise into his inner thigh. Tsukishima’s breaths came harder, body washing with heat. He wasn’t sure if he could live without experiencing this feeling a little longer. 

“Fine, but make it quick all right?” he relented, trying and failing to exercise some authority. In the next moment his clothes were on the floor and he was moved to the middle of the room, two giant sets of callous hands exploring his frail, dainty body. It was hard to keep up with. His head whirled as Kuroo’s curious mouth left kisses up his back and neck, as Bokuto enveloped him in a warm, dominating kiss. He moaned. He couldn’t help it really. His hands came up, resting in Bokuto’s hair, scratching the shaggy wolf ears perking through his silvery locks. Bokuto wagged his tail, groaning into their shared kiss. Kuroo chuckled, pressed close from behind, his erection hot and throbbing against Tsukishima’s ass. He seemed big, though from what he could feel of Bokuto, whom was also pressed against him from the front, he was also quite huge. It wasn’t a thought he could linger on long as Kuroo swung his arms around to torture his nipples, and Bokuto’s arms swung around to kneed his derrière. How in the seven hells was he expected to survive this? He was already panting, hands training over Bokuto’s incredible back, the scars he no doubt got from hunters, puckered and tender beneath his palms. Bokuto gave a little whimper, but didn’t stop his task of licking over the bruises with which Kuroo adorned Tsukishima’s neck. He’d have to wear a scarf to work. 

“Sorry about that Sweetie,” Tsukishima apologized to Bokuto.

“Don’t worry Tweet,” Bokuto kissed the hollow of his throat.

“Bo here’s real tough,” Kuroo announced, as though presenting a trophy. Then they were moving. The pair indulged one another in a handsy kiss before they had switched places, Kuroo now in front of Tsukishima and Bokuto now behind. Kuroo kissed him, languorous and sensual, while Bokuto’s hands massaged up his back and over his shoulders. No. This was too much. This was way too much. He cupped Kuroo’s chin, recalling in the fuzzy chambers of his mind that Akaashi said he liked to be touched their, and caressed the underside with the pad of his index. It was sloppy. He couldn’t much do anything while Bokuto was whispering sweet nothings into his ear and rubbing the stress from his back, but it had an effect. Kuroo tipped is head back, eyes sliding shut, a pleased hum floating into the air. Bokuto disengaged, but had soon returned after getting something from the bedside table. Tsukishima was too lost in Kuroo’s kisses, prompting more of those deep, throaty moans out of him, to notice. So it was with great shock and a sharp inhale, body jerking, that Bokuto’s finger prodded Tsukishima’s entrance, slipping inside. 

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima drew another breath as a second finger slid in, scissoring him loose. Then there was a third. This whole time kuroo was sucking his nipple too, applying gentle bites as he saw fit, stroking his cock for him. 

“Are you ready for me?” Bokuto whispered, warm breath gliding over Tsukishima’s neck. 

“I don’t think so,” Tsukishima muttered, a shudder once more passing through his body. Bokuto flexed his fingers within him a little more, and Kuroo had yet to pull away from him. He palmed Tsukishima’s erection, biting and kissing the skin of his chest as well. 

“Relax Baby,” he rumbled, lips moving against Tsukishima’s sternum. Bokuto had fallen away, this time to fit his condom, but he was back, dropping half his weight on Tsukishima before long. He grasped Tsukishima by his waist. “You’re glorious,” he breathed, lining up with Tsukishima’s entrance. “I’ll take good care of you.” The words, spoken with soft promise, went straight into a red hue across Tsukishima’s cheeks. Bokuto, with arms wrapped around Tsukishima, eased in nice and slow. Tsukishima held his breath at the new, pulsating, and thick heat inside him. Bokuto was huge, filling him up, consuming him, his body, his heart, his thoughts. The first thrust had Tsukishima clinging to Kuroo, body racked with shakes and shivers. Then came the second, and the third, and Tsukishima wasn’t sure just how long he could do this standing. Kuroo had fallen to his knees before him, wrapping his hands around the base of Tsukishima’s dripping phallus and working the tip into his mouth. He made lazy circles over the skin with his tongue, caressing with his fingers, sucking lazily. Bokuto had picked up speed, in and out, in and out, that consuming heat, that pressure, pumping Tsukishima up. He couldn’t take this. He couldn’t take them both. Not Kuroo’s mouth. Not Bokuto’s cock. He could think of nothing but the two men handling him, nothing but of how truly excellent it all felt. He stared with a hazy, half-lidded gaze, groans and yelps tumbling from his lips, waterfalls of crimson dusting his sweating skin as they took him higher, higher, higher. He could see the tangled scars painting Kuroo’s bare arms, remember the way Bokuto’s felt beneath his fingertips. They had gone through a lot, and still had the passion, the willingness to surrender to daily pleasures such as sex. How he regretted his initial thoughts of them. He was weightless, dizzy, pleasured, and he knew he didn’t last long. He came in a matter of moments, body a mess of spasms as he cried out their names. He wanted to fall, just collapse and linger in a sea of afterglow, but that didn’t happen. Bokuto kept going, he kept thrusting and even after swallowing around him, Kuroo kept sucking his spent cock too. The stimulation had Tsukishima excited again, and then he was climaxing right after. Bokuto’s movements finally drew to a halt. He let out a strangled gasp as his culmination shook him, extricating from Tsukishima, dropping to the carpet. Kuroo, whom had used one hand to stroke himself, came too, withdrawing from Tsukishima with a succulent pop and coming into his own hand. Tsukishima had joined them both on the floor, an ache from standing and coming twice already overtaking his body. He didn’t care though, lost in the folds of excess pleasure. 

“Be back soon Doll,” Kuroo was on Tsukishima’s left as he and Bokuto walked their temporary caretaker to the front door. Kuroo kissed his ear, with a playful bit of tongue of course. 

“Have a good day at work Tweet,” Bokuto pecked his cheek. 

“Thank you. I’ll be back shortly,” Tsukishima jingled his car keys and strode from the mansion, a bright flush still apparent on his cheeks. 

Maybe he’d help Akaashi take care of his babies all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to Tsukki. My legs would’ve given out. :D  
> Thank you for reading. :)  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.  
> Take care now My Loves <3


End file.
